


You're all that I have

by Thetrash



Series: 30 day nsfw challenge (Komahina) [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, bottom hajime, top nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetrash/pseuds/Thetrash
Summary: Nagito and Hajime have sex for the first timeNsfw otp challenge day 3- First time





	You're all that I have

**Author's Note:**

> Damn sorry I'm late on this again, again I had plans that lasted a little longer than I had expected and didn't have time to finish writing this prompt, but despite being late I'm proud of myself for not losing interest in this. Plus this going to have to be a double upload day I hope you guys enjoy it.

Nagito was sitting on the couch with Hajime, his arm wrapped around Hajime’s shoulders, the two of them reading. Nagito was looking down at the book in his lap, but instead of focusing on the words on the pages he was thinking about how he was going to ask Hajime to have sex with him. It may not be showing on his face, but the idea of asking Hajime to do something so intimate with him did make him a bit nervous. He had been trying to think of a way to ask Hajime since the topic of sex had come up between them a few days ago, he found out that Hajime was still a virgin. That eased his nervousness some, it was nice knowing that he wasn’t the only inexperienced one in the couple. After they had talked Nagito did some research so he wouldn’t be lost, he read up on the best way to prep your partner and he even bought some lube for whenever they decided to do it. He felt that now was the right time to ask he felt ready, he just hoped Hajime was ready too. Even if Hajime wasn’t ready to have sex yet, Nagito would be fine with that, he would be fine if Hajime never wanted to have sex as long as he got to be with Hajime in general he was happy. The only thing besides inexperience that scared him about asking was the idea of Hajime being disgusted with him for even thinking of him in that way, the last thing he wanted was for Hajime to hate him. The white haired male also worries that his luck cycle might cause something bad to happen. Nagito glances over at Hajime, taking a breath and pushing his fears away to finally ask the question. 

“Want to have sex?” Nagito thinks that he could have been a bit more tactful with the question, but he really didn’t want to beat around the bush anymore than he already had. Hajime looks up from his book and at the white haired male, surprised by the question. 

“Right now?” The brunet asks, raising an eyebrow, Nagito nods at him.

“Yeah, well I mean if you want to, it doesn’t have to be right now.” Nagito and Hajime stare at each other for a little bit, then Hajime shuts his book and sets it onto the couch next to him. 

“I’m ready, but we should probably move this to the bedroom.” The brunet stands up and holds his hand out to Nagito. Nagito takes Hajime’s hand and stands up, the shorter male leading him to their bedroom. They don’t bother shutting the door, the two of them sit down when they reach the bed. They look at each other an air of nervousness between them. “So, how should we start this?” Hajime asks, rubbing the back of his neck. Nagito bites his lower lip in thought.

“I guess we should start with kissing and just go from there, does that sound good to you?” Nagito watches as Hajime nods in agreement with his idea. Nagito leans in, cupping Hajime’s cheek as he captures the brunet’s lips in a kiss. Hajime returns the kiss resting his hand on Nagito’s chest, sliding it up to the side of the white haired male’s neck. The kiss is gentle and slow, until Nagito sinks his teeth into Hajime’s bottom lip. Hajime hisses from the sudden bite, digging his nails into the skin of Nagito’s neck in revenge, feeling satisfied hearing a small gasp leave the taller boy’s lips. Nagito pulls back from the kiss and starts unbuttoning Hajime’s shirt. Once the shirt is unbuttoned, Nagito places a hand on Hajime’s head, tangling his fingers in the brown locks. He yanks on Hajime’s hair to pull his head back to expose the brunet’s throat to him. Hajime lets out another hiss as his hair is pulled, he brings and up to Nagito’s hair to give him the same treatment. Nagito lets out a light grunt when his hair is yanked on and presses his lips to Hajime’s neck. The taller male plants kisses along Hajime’s throat, he hears Hajime’s breathing change slightly, becoming a little shallower. Nagito continues to kiss along the brunet’s throat, then bites down harshly on a patch of skin. 

“Fuck!” Hajime lets out a gasp and pulls on Nagito’s hair, his hips slightly bucking up. Hajime clenches his jaw trying to hold back the sounds that want to come out. He squirms some as he feels Nagito sucking on the spot that he had just bit. Nagito sucks on the spot until he’s satisfied, he pulls away from the spot to see the skin there was now a reddish purple color, he leans in and repeats the process on another patch of skin. Hajime lets a little moan slip out when he feels Nagito’s teeth sink into his skin again. Nagito finishes up with that spot and moves onto another, he notices that with each bite he gives Hajime the harder Hajime pulls on his hair. Nagito lets out his own moan against Hajime’s skin from the latest yank to the white strands, the harsh pull sending a tingle of pleasure down his spine. Nagito licks the hickey he had just left behind when he feels his head being pulled away from Hajime’s neck. Hajime harshly yanks on Nagito’s hair to pull his head back to expose the white haired male’s throat to him. Hajime leans in and starts planting kisses along Nagito’s throat, biting down on a sensitive spot. Nagito doesn’t even attempt to hold back the moan that escapes his lips, not caring about any other shameless sounds that leave his mouth. Hajime bites and sucks, leaving his own marks on Nagito’s pale skin. Hajime is enjoying himself and enjoying the sound pleased sounds that come from Nagito, until Nagito is pushing his head away from his neck and pushing him back onto the bed. Nagito wastes no time in getting off the bed for a moment just to tug off Hajime’s pants and boxers, leaving him only in his unbuttoned shirt. He goes to get back on the bed, then stops when he hears Hajime make a sound of protest. 

“Ah, take your clothes off first, it isn’t fair that I’m the only one that’s naked.” Hajime sits up, taking his shirt off fully and tossing it aside. He looks at Nagito expectantly. 

“You’re completely right, Hajime.” Nagito happily complies with the brunet’s command and strips himself, feeling a bit exposed under Hajime’s gaze. Once he’s undressed he climbs back onto the bed and pushes Hajime down. “Is that better?” Nagito asks as he pushes Hajime’s legs apart to settle himself between them. 

“That’s much better, I feel a little less exposed now that you’re naked too.” Hajime sits up some to trail his fingers down, Nagito’s chest. “Plus you’re a pretty nice sight.” 

“Does this mean you actually did want to see me naked back in the simulation?” Nagito teases, smiling when he sees Hajime smile. 

“Maybe, since you seemed willing to take your clothes off for me in the simulation and referred to the hotel as our love nest, does that mean you’ve always wanted to fuck me?” Hajime teases back as he watches Nagito lean over to open the night stand drawer. 

“Possibly.” Nagito grabs the small bottle of lube, he goes to open it when he notices that some of the liquid inside the clear bottle is gone, he tilts his head slightly in confusion, until the pieces finally click together and he shows Hajime the bottle. “I see you’ve been practicing.” Hajime’s cheeks turn pink when he sees the lube and stammers a little seeing that his little secret was exposed. 

“W-well yeah, I didn’t exactly want to go into this fully unprepared, I figured I would be a bit more relaxed if I fingered myself first and I was curious.” Hajime adds on the last part quietly, looking away from Nagito, feeling a little flustered that he just admitted to fingering himself. Nagito rubs his thigh gently.

“That’s pretty smart, how many fingers do you usually start with and do you just stick them into you or do you put some lube on your entrance first?” Nagito asks as he opens the lube pouring some of the slippery substance onto his fingers.

“Usually, I circle at least two fingers around my entrance first, then I start by pushing one in, shortly followed by the other.” Hajime instructs, laying back down some, but staying up on his elbows to watch Nagito. Nagito does as Hajime says, circling his index and middle fingers around Hajime’s entrance first, the ring of muscles fluttering slightly under his touch. Once he’s finished circling Hajime’s entrance he starts to slide his index finger in. Hajime keeps himself relaxed, allowing his eyes to flutter shut when he feels the second finger slide in. “Now you can start moving them, I like pumping and curling motions the best.” Nagito complies and starts to pump and curl his fingers, starting out slow at first then building speed as he gets used to the new feeling. When Nagito’s fingers pick speed and start to get into a steady rhythm Hajime arches his back and moves his hips to match Nagito’s pace, his mouth falling open in pleasure. Nagito watches in awe as Hajime fucks himself on his fingers and looks at the expression of pleasure on the brunet’s face. Nagito is thankful for his self control and his luck that he didn’t cum from just seeing Hajime in this state. 

“How many fingers have you managed to fit in yourself?” Nagito asks as he picks up the pace, feeling his cock twitch when he hears Hajime let out a moan.

“Three.” Hajime moves his hips faster to match Nagito’s new pace. “You can stick a third finger in, if you’d like.” Hajime lets out another moan when he feels another finger sliding in next to the other two. A louder moan falls from Hajime’s lips when he feels Nagito hit his prostate. “Fuck, Nagito, right there.” Nagito aims his fingers at the spot, enjoying the stream of noises that fall from the shorter boy’s lips, Hajime goes to throw his head back against the pillow, not realizing how close he is to the headboard. “Ow! fuck, son of a bitch.” Hajime curses as the back of his head collides with the wood of the headboard, his hand shooting up to touch his head to check for any bleeding. Nagito freezes in place when he hears Hajime curse in pain. 

“Are you ok? Are you going to pass out? Are you bleeding?” Nagito asks concern written across his face and laced in his tone. Hajime touches the spot that had connected with the wood. He doesn’t feel any blood, just the beginnings of a small knot where a bruise was bound to be, he shakes his head at the question. 

“I’m fine, its just a bruise.” Hajime reassures Nagito, rolling his hips down against the white haired male’s stilled fingers.

“You sure? We can stop if your head is- “Nagito cuts himself off when he feels Hajime starting to roll his hips down harder on his fingers.

“It’s sweet that you’re concerned, but I’m fine and I just want to enjoy our first time without anymore interruption, so please, Nagito, either start moving your fingers again or hurry up and fuck me.” Nagito is at a loss for words for a few seconds, but then wastes no time in pulling his fingers out of Hajime and opening the bottle of lube again. 

“You know, back in the simulation I would have never guessed that you would ever be asking me to fuck you.” Nagito pours some of the cool liquid onto his hand then pumps his cock a few times to make sure that it’s coated. “Can I hear you say it again?” He looks at Hajime as he lines himself up with the brunet’s entrance, nudging the tip of it against the slightly stretched ring of muscles. Hajime looks Nagito in the eyes, then says what the white haired male wanted to hear.

“Fuck me, Nagito” Nagito mumbles ‘fuck’ under his breath as he has to keep himself from just going ape shit on Hajime, not wanting to hurt the shorter boy. Nagito pushes his cock in slowly watching Hajime’s face and studying his body language, looking for any signs of discomfort or pain. The most Hajime does is scrunch his face up a little and clench some around Nagito’s cock. Nagito lets out a pant once he’s fully sheathed inside of Hajime. They give each other time to adjust. Hajime allows his tightened muscles to relax while Nagito focuses on not cumming too early, because Hajime feels a lot better than he had ever imagined and he definitely feels a lot better than his hand. Nagito looks down at Hajime.

“Are you ready for me to start moving?” Hajime nods at the question, experimentally moving his hips against Nagito, his eyes fluttering shut again from the pleasure.

“Yeah, I am.” Nagito starts to move his hips, he starts out slowly then eventually falls into a steady pace and rhythm. He watches as Hajime’s mouth falls open again, listening to the small gasps and moans that start to pour from his lips. Hajime moves his hips in time with Nagito’s, placing his hands on the taller male’s back. He lets out a louder moan and digs his nails into Nagito’s back when he feels Nagito hit his prostate. “Right there, right there, harder please.” Nagito starts to thrust harder as Hajime had asked, moaning when he feels Hajime’s nails digging into his skin a little more. Nagito keeps his gaze on Hajime, Hajime feels Nagito’s gaze on him and opens his eyes. He is met with an intense, but loving stare, causing him to flush and look away. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

“Look at you like what?” Nagito grabs Hajime’s jaw and turns his head back to face him. 

“Like I’m the most precious thing in the world to you, it’s embarrassing.” Hajime answers looking into Nagito’s eyes, he notices Nagito smile. 

“But you are the most precious thing in the world to me, you’re all that I have.” Hajime feels a small lump forming in his throat from the sweet statement, but swallows it down, not exactly wanting to cry during his first time having sex. He moves one of his hands off of Nagito’s back and cups the white haired male’s cheek, leaning in to kiss him. The two share a sweet kiss as they continue to move their hips in sync. “I love you.” Nagito whispers against Hajime’s lips. 

“I love you too.” Hajime whispers back then, lets out a moan followed by a whine when he feels Nagito hitting his prostate dead on. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Nagito I’m-” Hajime is cut off by his own high pitched moan when he abruptly cums and clenches tightly around Nagito’s cock. Hajime drags his nails harshly down Nagito’s back as he moves his hips to ride out his orgasm. The combination of the clenching around his cock and the nails running down his back, causes Nagito to reach his own climax, letting out a call of Hajime’s name. The two ride out their orgasms together, their hips slowly stopping. The two take the time to catch their breath, Nagito starts to pepper kisses across Hajime’s face. Hajime smiles from the kisses then grimaces when he feels the cum on his stomach starting to dry, he gently pushes at Nagito’s shoulder. Nagito takes the hint and pulls out of him and moves off of Hajime to give him some room.

“Lets go get cleaned up and get these sheets off the bed.” Hajime says as he gets up from their bed, Nagito gets up after him. The couple gets the dirtied sheets off of their bed, tossing them into the hamper to take care of in the morning. They make their way to the bathroom to go take a shower. Nagito turns the water on in the shower and waits for it to start warming up. “You know, I’m happy that you’re the one that asked to do this.” Nagito looks over at Hajime. 

“Why’s that.” The white haired male asks, then tests the water again, climbing in. 

“Well, I wanted to do it, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.” Hajime admits as he climbs into the shower after Nagito, Nagito laughs a little bit.

“Looks like we were in the same boat, I was having a hard time figuring out how to bring it up, but then I just decided to outright ask for it.” Nagito puts some soap on a rag and starts to clean off Hajime. 

“I’m glad you were blunt and didn’t beat around the bush, saved us some time.” Hajime smiles at Nagito, Nagito returns the smile, happy that him just asking worked out for both of them. 

The two clean each other up before heading to bed for the night, both of them falling to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that were made in this but I hope Y'all had fun reading it :)


End file.
